


MMMMmmmmMM?

by MeiMaze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiMaze/pseuds/MeiMaze
Summary: x,x'Mature Lango
Kudos: 1





	MMMMmmmmMM?

Mystic Messenger my own private world I would except to after getting wrecked in a car accident leaving me handicapped was into a lot of ren'pys.  
Then coming across mystic messenger at first I was excited to play it then I realized I would need a cell phone. so I googled ways to work around it.  
Blue stacks though it was very uncomfortable to sit at the computer for hours, I decided to try to use it on a cheap tablet I picked up.  
The start of the game was sketchy let say I lol'ed when I pissed off Unknown. He'd showed up with 2 other people with him. It was the first bad ending.  
so I started to play it more and going in blind, and I fell in love with 707 and the honey butter chips that I ordered them from walmart.com just so I could try them.  
DR. pepper and the honey butter chips together it was magical. I played though and I had a dislike for rika they said she died, but for some reason, I thought she was a dumb  
bitch. Here she had people who cared for her, a real life. Something I never really had. As the car accident stripped away my independence,  
My prospect of getting a place of my own or thought of moving back to my hometown, I been so homesick. So tired of this tinny town. I played the game over and over again.  
Until depression strikes out at me. The Judge Denied my disability. I can't get around too well. my right foot is screwed up I walk on the side of it and my right wrist hurt to bad.  
That it was difficult to even to follow my dream of being a graphic designer. When I get depressed I reject Tech, and stair at the white spot on my blue wall all day as I lay in bed.  
Time went on and the thought of mystic messager faded into the background of my life miserable life.  
  
2020  
I was so excited to have a year to be 2020 it was a critical hit but in reality, it was a critical miss. The virus came out I lost my father and I started to lose my will to live.  
what few acquaintances I had ended up being cruel toward me. so I just did not want the drama. I removed them from my life. they still a life I did not do anything crazy  
I just blocked them and deleted them from my mind as if they were not real anymore to me. my depression has gotten suicidal worst I am talking about 10 medications daily.  
I was talking to random online people I meet in gamer streams to kill the time and they started to talk about the mystic messenger and how they added V's story and rays.  
I became excited at this thought. abandoning my plan to off myself. Knowing I am going to be homeless in a year or two, I might as well live some nostalgic, after re-downloading  
blue stacks on my newest pc. I started to play it again and checking out all the new stuff. I missed the gang even though they Where AI they Were my fav people to hang out with.


End file.
